


Icecream Love {Male Version}

by Wolftail747



Category: Trolls (2016)
Genre: Broppy - Freeform, F/M, M/M, Male Poppy, bad boys au
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-04-29
Updated: 2017-04-29
Packaged: 2018-10-25 11:36:46
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,292
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10763454
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Wolftail747/pseuds/Wolftail747
Summary: This is the Male version of trolls. There is another version of this, but it's my own Bad Boy, Good Girl AU.  The other version where Poppy is female, Branch is still male, but Creek is male. Enjoy!





	Icecream Love {Male Version}

**Author's Note:**

> Contains:

_"Branch! everything packed? Don't wanna miss the flight, now do we?" The voice of a motherly woman spoke. The looks of the woman had a soft mother-like look. her hair had highlights of blue and turquoise. She's seen packing away clothing in her pink suitcase as the presence of a little certain one comes into the room._

_"Sorry, mommy. Blue wouldn't fit in my bag, so I have to carry him" the 3-year-old Branch said, giggling as he held up a TY wolf plush with blue as the color of the inside of their ears._

_The woman giggled, her voice made Branch feel safe and warm inside. "Maybe Blue wants to stay with his daddy," the mom said as she picked up her child._

_Branch giggles, wiggles, and laughs as he's engulphed by kisses and hugs. Her scent had the smell of cocoa butter, her hair soft and silky. He put a small hand in her hair, as her hair was oily. Huh, Branch's hair was also oily, which made him even warmer._

_"Now let's go, we have a flight to catch," she says as they put their stuff in the black van. "Coming, mommy," Branch said as he ran into the car, strapping blue in the seatbelt next to him._

_But then, everything fades to black. He couldn't hear anything but muffled **yelling, honking, and screaming**. Then the sounds of **sirens** were heard. After it goes quiet again, the sounds of a heart monitor were heard before the following words were heard: **"Will he be okay?"**_

_The sounds of the heart monitor turned into the sounds of an alarm clock._

* * *

 

***Beep, Beep, Beep, Beep, Bee-- click!***

 

Branch woke up, only two or one sweatdrops appeared on his forehead. His back, however, was very sweaty. Maybe it was the air conditioning, cause summer just ended, but that doesn't mean the heat ended as well.

He sat up in his bed, taking subtle breaths before getting out of breath and stretching.  "Huh, never had that dream before. I'm not sure if that was a good or a bad dream." 

He looked around the room for a bit, his weights in the corner of the room, water bottles scattered across his desk. He had family pictures, and the rest of the room was clean.

He then goes over to get a towel and pick out clothes he's gonna wear for the first day. He's always believed to be yourself the best you can on the first day, to give others a taste of how you work and how you are.

Since he's always believed that and always stayed with that, he decided to wear clothes he'd normally wear. He took out a black coat and some black plants. He wore a blue shirt, and a necklace, that however, he doesn't know where his grandma got it from. 

He walked into the bathroom, the bathroom that was connected to his room. He laid his clothes on the counter and rested his hands there for a bit. He took a deep breath before taking off his clothing and entering the shower.

"Am I hot or cold today?" he questioned as he stands there for a bit to concentrate on his body temperature. He was oddly hot today, or unusually warm. Maybe it was because of the dream he had? He doesn't exactly know.

He turned the water to cold water, letting the ice cold water run across his body, making him tingle and shiver a bit. He smiled as he remembered something from his childhood that he thought was stupid for him to do in the shower.

When he was a kid, he'd always tried to wash all of the oil out of his hair. He'd constantly shampoo and rinse his hair, knowing darn well he can't do it. But by now, he knows that its natural, He's learned to accept his oily hair and thinks of it as a gift.

Once he finished rinsing out his hair and his body, he turned the water off and stepped out. He picked up his towel and put it on himself, looking in the mirror as he dries his hair.  He subconsciously smiled into the mirror, but it quickly disappeared when he noticed it. He picked up his brush and brushed his teeth, liking the taste of the toothpaste before finishing.

"Branch! Breakfast is ready!" the voice of his grandmother was heard, as he was putting on his clothes and he shouted back. "Coming, Grandma!" 

He ran out with his outfit on, jogging downstairs as he did so. He walked into the kitchen and sat down in the chair.  His favorite breakfast food was blueberry pancakes, and that's what he's gotten today.

"Excited for your first day of high school, Branch?"Grandma Rosiepuff asked her grandson as he looked up from his pancakes.

"To deal with annoying teenagers? Hell no," he replied as he poured syrup on his pancakes, ready to eat them as his stomach rumbled from the thought.

"Branch, not everyone in high school is annoying. At least make some friends" she said as she sat next to him, and took away his fork, making him pout.

"I know that. But all there is are horny teens, drug addicts, know-it-alls, and guys who think they're the shit" Branch said as he ran his hand through his hair, "and I don't go to school to make friends. I go to school to get my education." he finished as he looked over to her.

"Branch. I know you only go for the education. But it's more enjoyable with friends and people you trust. Trust me, it's easier to make friends in school then in the real world. Maybe while you're there, you can get a girlfriend." she concluded as she gives him his fork and he takes it back.

**_'I don't have to have a girlfriend. I can like boys too and have a boyfriend. But whatever, I'm not picky.' _**"Yah, yah, whatever," he said as he cuts his pancakes and starts eating it.

"Are you gonna walk or bike today? If you're gonna bike, I can get it for you" she asked and offered, she stood and went to get breakfast for herself.

"Imma walk. I have to know how the kids this year are before I decide to bring one of my personal possessions there," he explained and stood up, to put his plate in the sink and wash it. After he was done, he took a cup of orange juice and drank it. 

"Have fun!" she cheered as she starts eating her own breakfast. He then opens the door and walked out, feeling a little chilly outside. He took another deep breath before he locked the door behind him and started walking to school.

On the way to school, he did find a few interesting teenagers, but there is one, in particular, he's looking out for. A teenager named Poppy, or his real name, Prince, he's known since they were kids and that he hoped he was here so he can feel a bit more comfortable in his surroundings.

Soon enough as he entered the school, he heard the voice of a certain someone. "BRANCH!" he yelled as h playfully punched him in the shoulder. He gave a sigh, as he knows Prince knows that he hates hugs.

"Let go of me, Poppy. I don't do hugs." he slightly growled as he let go of him and looked up at him. "sorry! I was just so excited to see you! I'm glad you didn't choose to be virtual/homeschooled! You'd miss out on all the fun! However, I wanna let you know that I'm, not the same Poppy you once knew." he said as he raised his hands in the air.

"I wish I did," he mumbled under his breath as he saw his smirked. "I want you to meet my friends." he as he grabbed his wrist and dragged him through the halls.

He didn't like his choice of action and growled as he yanked back, causing him to stumble and his wrist is set free. "Stop! Don't do that." he scolded as he looked honestly surprised. He glared before saying, "Excuse me for not knowing. But you didn't have to make a scene like a dick." he scolded back, only earning a glare from him.

The thing is that Branch has known Poppy(or Prince) since they were kids. Branch back then was different and more happy and open. He and poppy went through the whole elementary with him. However, Branch was virtual/homeschooled through the whole middle school because of personal reasons, causing them to have little contact for 3 years. Now that they're in high school together, Branch has changed from those three years, causing him to see a Branch he hasn't seen before. But of course, Prince stayed the same....a bit.

Poppy sighed, "oh. I'm sorry. Well, follow me, if you want too.." he said, a little bit less excited than before. He started walking, Branch following him as they go to the cafeteria. There were 7 students there as she walked over to them.

"Oh, Poppy! Nice to see you again. Who's this?" a female looking student questioned, looking Branch up and down. The rest of the students looked at Branch.

"This is my childhood friend, Branch! Branch, meet Creek, Satin, and Chenille, Cooper, Biggie, Smidge. Creek, Satin, Chenille, Cooper, Biggie, Smidge, meet Branch" he introduced Branch as everyone introduced themselves to Branch.

"Ey, Mate. What's your relationship with Poppy?" Creek asked. She tried to make it seem like it was just a friendly question, but Branch knew a hint of suspicion was heard in her voice.

"Why is it of your concern?" He questioned, having the same tone of voice Creek had. He knows that she might be the person to make his years in high school hard.

"I'm just curious. I have to get to know you since you are a friend of Poppy" she tried to explain to hide her real intentions.

"If you wanted to get to know me, ask questions related to me and keep Poppy out of it. Also, I don't want a two-faced friend, who's only my friend cause I'm Poppy's friend." He said a bit sternly, using her words own words against herself.

Creek was trying to keep her cool, taking quiet breaths before responding with, "Sorry if it came out wrong, mate. But it's just a simple question. Just answer it." She said, kind of losing her patience.

Branch didn't want to deal with anymore. "We're just childhood friends." He finally answered the question as Creek seemed to be a little satisfied.

"Anyways, Poppy, is Fuzzbert still alive?" he asked as he looked over to him and smiled. "Yah, me and my dad have been taking good care of him ever since you left" he answered. "Why?" he asked, and he said,  ** _"Well--"_**

* * *

_The memory came back to him, as he remembered Poppy and him playing around in the leaves during the fall. The two giggling and smiling the whole time, then all of a sudden, two puppy barks we're heard. The two children get up and look around before spotting a small bichon puppy, with the colors of a brown and white that was trying to catch the colorful leaves that flew around his box. He yipped happily, growling at some leaves. But when he spotted the two children, he went to the corner of his box and whimpered out of fear._

_"It's a puppy!" young Prince squealed as he went to grab the puppy, but Branch stopped him and he looked at him confused. " It's scared, Poppy. It doesn't trust us yet. Let's give it a reason to trust us." he said softly to him and the puppy. "Why wouldn't it trust us? It can have parties and treats 24/7!" he said to him. "You don't know how to handle a puppy. Let me show you," he said as he put his hand in front of the puppy, making the puppy sniff it. "And how do you know how to take care of one if you don't have one either?!" he questioned with a pout._

_"Because I used to have one," he replied as he pets the puppy. He spot's the puppy's tail wag and he smiled. He noticed this and smiled at Branch and then the puppy. Branch picks up the puppy out of the box and put it on the ground. The puppy's tail wagged as it followed the kids to the leaves and the three played all day._

_At the end of the day, the two tried telling the puppy to go home. But the puppy only looked confused and sad at the same time. Like children, they couldn't resist the puppy for long and came to the conclusion that they're gonna take him in. After some explaining and encouraging, they let them keep the puppy._

_During the night, he was on the couch, sitting next to Branch as the two watched the puppy sleep in his new puppy bed by the fire. "What are we gonna name him?" Prince asked as he looked at Branch. "Fuzzbert," he said and smiled as he looked over at him. "Why Fuzzbert?" he questioned. "I dunno. He's fuzzy and the name 'Robert' came to mind. So I just thought, Fuzzbert" he explain wth a giggle as Poppy gave a sleepy smile. "Me and you are gonna be great fathers to our child (Fuzzbert)" he said as he closed his eyes and fell asleep on his shoulder. He blushed lightly at his words and actions, but smiled softly and fell asleep as well._

* * *

**_"It's just a memory."_ **

**Author's Note:**

> Tumblr: Wolftail747  
> -https://wolftail747.tumblr.com


End file.
